scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Face of Silver
|previous = Fun and Games |next = Flight of the Scare Plane |monsters= Silver Man}} Face of Silver is the seventh episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise A creature made of silver attacks a mountain. It's up to the gang to solve the mystery of the Silver Man. Synopsis The gang is up a mountain in the night. Suddenly, a shadowy figure runs past the van and Fred almost hits it. Fred is wondering why they aren't in Las Vegas yet until Shaggy discovers he was holding the map upside down. The gang makes camp at the top of the mountain. They realize something strange is going on when a question-mark forms in the fire. Fred's brand-new flashlight is broken and won't turn on. The gang decides to sleep for the night. The next day the gang heads to a cabin they find and meet a man named Edison. Edison says strange things have been happening on the mountain all thanks to the curse that makes you not be able to get off the mountain. Shaggy gulps. Edison also says the Silver Man haunts the mountain at night. Night comes. The gang is camping again. The entire gang is asleep. Shaggy wakes up, not able to sleep over the sound of Scooby's snoring. He exits the tent. Suddenly, Shaggy sees the Silver Man, a tall and thin figure with no nose, ears, or mouth; just bright silver eyes. The skin of the man is completely silver, he's made of it. Shaggy flees and arrives at the camp. The next day, the gang knows everything about the attack on Shaggy. While taking a walk in the forest, a cat appears. Scooby chases it around and the cat escapes, Scooby has disturbed the sleep of an angry bear and it comes towards him. The rest of the gang is watching. The bear leaps towards Scooby; suddenly a silver rope is tied around the bear. It pulls the bear back. A woman walks up to the gang; she's dressed in a beige outfit. The woman introduces herself as Wendy. Wendy pockets her silver rope. When Fred says something about being lost to himself, Wendy offers to guide them out of the forest. Soon, the gang is back at camp. They see a man standing there. Fred tells him to leave. The man introduces himself as Martin; Martin would like the gang to leave because they don't have brains. Daphne tells Martin to leave, so he does. The Silver Man appears. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Silver Man slips on mud, allowing Scooby and Shaggy to escape. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from the Silver Man. The Silver Man leaps towards them, but he hits a tree. Fred grips his mask as Scooby and Shaggy appear. Fred tugs the mask off. It's Wendy! Wendy wanted the hidden treasure in the mountain. Martin walks by and says she made the treasure up. Lilly gasps. Velma asks how Wendy managed to make it impossible to leave. Wendy says she used an invisible wall she made. Shaggy asked how they went up the mountain. Wendy says she has two roads, one that goes up and one that goes down. The police come and take her away. The episode ends with the gang in Las Vegas. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Mountain What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff